The Life and Times of Sabrina Grimm
by musicfreak123
Summary: Four years ago, the Grimm family defeated the Scarlet Hand. Now, Sabrina is just a high-school student trying to rise to the top. But when Sabrina keeps seeing scarlet handprints everywhere, she starts to get worried. Who is out to get the Grimm family?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm***

"…And they all lived happily ever after," Granny Relda said as she closed the book of fairytales she had been reading to her granddaughters, Sabrina and Daphne. Sabrina quickly looked up from the book she had been reading and hid it in between her legs. Sabrina hated when her grandmother insisted that they read a children's book to help with a case. They were completely unrealistic stories that had been twisted by some delusional person that were supposed to help kids under the age of six to not look under their beds for monsters and go to sleep. They were _not_ supposed to be tools to help solve a murder mystery.

Sabrina Grimm had been through many crazy things in her life, but nothing was as crazy as what had happened nearly seven years ago, when her mother and father had been kidnapped from their apartment in New York City, and Sabrina was convinced that her parents were gone, and that they weren't coming back. The police eventually took Sabrina and her little sister, Daphne, to an orphanage, considering that they had no living relatives to go to. They were sent to foster home after foster home, each of which they escaped within days of getting there. Most of the people that had taken Sabrina and Daphne in were psychopaths or hit men that used them as slaves, punching bags for their children, and once, beehive keepers for a honey farm. After a year and a half of running away and then being sent to another outrageous and/or dangerous home, the girls got sent to their grandmother's house. The problem? Their grandmother was supposed to be dead.

To make matters worse, Granny Relda, as they were told to call the old woman who claimed to be the girl's relative, started talking about fairytale characters and mythological creatures as if she knew them. Sabrina was absolutely sure that the crazy old woman had not taken her medication, and she was a world-class nutcase. But soon after, of course, a giant somehow managed to find and take the woman, and Sabrina had to believe her then. When Granny Relda was back, Sabrina and Daphne were thrown straight into the family business; detective work. But it wasn't normal detective work. The Grimms were fairytale detectives.

Soon the Grimm sisters were going all over town, solving mysteries for the inhabitants that lived there; the fairytale creatures themselves. Prince Charming was the mayor, Snow White was a teacher at the elementary school, the sheriff and his deputies were the Three-Little Pigs, and many other "Everafters", as they called themselves, lived among the humans and tried to live normal lives. It couldn't have gotten any weirder than that. But, of course, it did.

Sabrina and Daphne soon find out that their parents were indeed kidnapped, but not by a mere human. The Scarlet Hand, an evil society that was based on getting rid of the Grimms, had kidnapped them instead. The Grimm girls had found their parents, but they were under a deep sleeping spell, one even more powerful than the ones that Briar rose and Snow White had been under. It had been almost five years since they had found their parents, and still, they were no closer to waking them up.

Now, the girls were still solving mysteries in the small town of Ferryport Landing with their grandmother and their Uncle Jacob. Sabrina was a senior in high school, and Daphne, now a freshman, was still her peppy, abnormally happy self. Nothing had really changed about the Grimm sisters since they had gotten here. Well, there may be a couple things.

"Granny, do you think that maybe the _Nutcracker_ stole the Mouse King's crown? After all, he did in the book," Daphne cried out. Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

Granny cocked her head. "I never did think about that, Daphne," she said smiling. "I'll go down to Clara's ballet studio tomorrow and ask if she's seen anything weird going on with him lately." Daphne bit into her palm, obviously thrilled. Daphne positively loved having fairytale characters living just down the street, but Sabrina, not so much. To tell the truth, she would much rather be back in New York hiding out in her parent's old abandoned apartment, even though other people probably lived in it now.

Daphne looked over at Sabrina. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked suspiciously. Daphne saw the book that was under Sabrina, and rolled her eyes.

"Same as you," Sabrina lied. "Trying to figure out who stole the Mouse King's precious little crown."

Daphne sighed, and went down the hall to go find Red, who was her best friend in the world. Red was actually Red Riding Hood, a psychotic Everafter that, before Granny Relda cured her, had tried to kill Sabrina and kidnap her grandmother. For those reasons, Sabrina wasn't quite comfortable having Red in the house yet.

Granny Relda got up from her big brown armchair, set the gigantic book of fairytales down on the coffee table, and started to go downstairs. "I think I'm going to go start dinner," she sighed. Sabrina frowned. Granny Relda did not make the best food in the world. In fact, she wasn't quite sure where her grandmother had gotten the blue macaroni and cheese they had had for dinner the night before, or the green chicken they were supposed to have tonight. At least, Sabrina thought it was chicken.

Sabrina got up from the floor, where she had been sitting and listening to Granny Relda read the Nutcracker to them for the last hour and a half. Her legs were stiff, and her back ached from trying to read a book that was actually appropriate for a sixteen, soon to be seventeen year old without letting Granny know, which wasn't very hard considering that the elderly woman was so caught up in the story she didn't notice anything outside of her imagination. She walked down the hall to her newly added room, closed the door, and immediately collapsed on her bed. Sabrina closed her eyes, hoping for just a moment's silence. Unfortunately, she never got it.

All of a sudden, something thick, cold, and liquid splashed onto Sabrina's face. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up, looking at the floor-length mirror in front of her. There was blue paint splattered all over her.

"PUUUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sabrina opened her door, almost ripping it off of its hinges, looking for the no-good stinkpot of a pixie. Ever since that horrible, ungrateful, savage little beast moved in with the Grimms, Sabrina's life had been turned upside-down. She had pranks pulled on her every day, rude remarks and insults thrown at her from every direction, and once or twice, Puck had saved her life. Okay, maybe it had been a little more than once or twice, but Puck made up for it with his tricks.

Sabrina stomped downstairs, where she smelled rotten eggs and sour cream that had expired weeks before. _Dinner must be ready,_ she thought. Sure enough, the green chicken was on the table, covered with a pink substance that looked a little like jelly, but had bubbles inside of it. She was seriously scared to know how in the world Granny Relda had gotten the ingredients for this dinner.

"Sabrina," Granny Relda said, still at the stove. 'Would you be a dear and go get Daphne and Red for- good heavens, child; what happened?" Granny Relda had turned around, and saw her now bright-blue face. Perfect.

"That." Sabrina pointed to the blonde-headed boy that was chowing down on something that looked like a dinner roll, but had little legs around the perimeter of whatever it was.

"Nice face, Grimm," Puck said while he was chewing his food. Sabrina flashed him a dirty look, and turned back to Granny.

"Can I go see Maddox and see if he has anything to get this off of me?" Sabrina sweetly asked her grandmother.

"Of course, _libeling_," Granny Relda replied. She gave Sabrina the large set of keys that she kept at all times, then turned to Puck. "As for you, young man…"

Sabrina didn't stay around to hear the rest. She walked up the stairs with a smug look on her face. She heard Puck groan, and ran up the stairs faster, then ran into the first room she saw, and slammed the door.

"Hey 'Brina," a mirror said behind her. Sabrina turned around and saw Maddox, a tall, lean, balding man in the reflection. "Why so blue?"

Sabrina smiled sarcastically. The new mirror was always taking Puck's side. She missed Mirror, even though he was a completely insane freak that tried to take over her grandmother and tried to kill their entire family. They kind of had to get rid of him after that.

"Very funny, Maddox," she replied. She put her hands on her hips. "Do you have anything that can get this paint off as soon as possible?"

Maddox smiled sweetly. "Sure thing." Sabrina handed him the keys through the mirror, then sat down on the floor. "Be back in a jiffy," the giant man said, and then disappeared down the Hall of Wonders. Moments later, he returned with a bottle that read: _PAINT ELIXIR_. Maddox handed it to Sabrina. "Just rinse off with this, and you should be good as new. You know, I had a feeling Puck would do this soon. He's running out of good pranks to pull on you."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, Maddox," she said, and then ran off to the bathroom, where she quickly showered with the elixir. Maddox was right; the paint did come right off. But it made Sabrina paler than she already was. Great.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off, then put her robe around her. Sabrina ran to her room and got changed into a sweatshirt and flannel pants. She immediately ran downstairs to the kitchen table, where Red, Daphne, Mr. Canis, Puck, and Granny Relda sat, eating the repulsive food Granny Relda had made. She sat down at her regular seat between Daphne and Puck, and rolled her food around with her fork.

When no one was looking, Sabrina called over the family's two hundred pound Great Dane, Elvis, and gave him some of her food. She then put the plate on the table and asked to be excused. Puck gave Sabrina a dirty look, obviously knowing that Sabrina hadn't eaten. Sabrina ignored him and went upstairs, grabbing some of the family journals along the way.

Sabrina went inside her room and closed the door. She quickly glanced at the journals she had gotten. _Rapuzel's True Story, How the Elves Made the Shoes, Snow White and Rose Red,_ and _The Twelve Dancing Princesses: How Their Shoes Really Got Worn Out._ These were some that Sabrina hadn't read yet, surprisingly. The Grimm house contained at least three zillion books, and even though Sabrina spent most of the time reading to find a cure for her parents' sleeping spell, she could never read all the books in the house.

About fifteen minutes later, Sabrina's stomach grumbled. She realized that she hadn't eaten in a while, and decided that it was time to pick up her phone again. She dug through her bag, throwing folders, notebooks, journals, her iPod, and several other items around her room. After several minutes of this, Sabrina gave up, and went to her last resort.

She tiptoed down the hallway to the very last room and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately.

"Looking for this, Grimm?" Puck asked as he held up her phone. He smiled as though he saw this coming. He quickly ran off to the lagoon, and Sabrina scowled.

"Puck, give me my phone!" Sabrina screamed. She ran after him, and caught up to him quickly, but his wings came out of his back almost instantly, and he flew up to a height where he knew she couldn't reach him.

"Try to get it, Grimm!" Puck taunted. He kept going lower, then when Sabrina could reach him, he'd go right back up, then back down, and so on.

"Puck, I swear, when you get down here, I'm gonna- "

"You're gonna what?" Puck landed on the top of the lagoon, his wings disappeared, and he crossed his arms. He knew Sabrina couldn't hurt him. At least, not when he was up on top of the bridge that went over the lagoon.

"Puck, I want my phone!" Sabrina yelled. Then, she got an absolutely brilliant idea. She crossed her arms. "Fine! If you won't come down, I'll just come up!"

Sabrina rubbed her hands together and started to climb up the side of the bridge. Boy, it was slippery.

Puck looked down at her nervously. "I wouldn't do that, Grimm," he warned. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Aw, look who's afraid of the Big Bad Grimm." Sabrina was halfway there. "Really, give me my phone now, or I'm gonna get it when I come up there."

Puck started to back away from the edge. "I'm serious, Grimm. You need to get off that. Now."

Sabrina got to the top, and just barely put her chin over the interestingly colored rocks. "Stop being such a baby, Puck," she sighed. "I'm perfectly fi-"

But Sabrina never got to finish, because at that very moment, she was flown back to the front of the room, and landed on Puck's trampoline with a loud thud.

Sabrina looked up at the ceiling, and saw Puck floating over her, his wings back out. "I told you so," he teased. Sabrina frowned.

Puck held out his hand and helped her up, then handed Sabrina her phone. "Ordering in again, Grimm?" Puck asked politely. Although the way he was smiling, Sabrina thought, got rid of whatever made her think he was polite.

"How'd you know?" Sabrina asked. She really was curious to know. She never thought that Puck really cared about her, considering the absurd amount of pranks he had pulled on her the past couple of days.

Puck rolled his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the trampoline next to Sabrina. "You never eat anymore. I mean, soon, it could get serious. Besides, the old lady's food isn't _that_ bad." Sabrina and Puck started laughing almost immediately after he said it.

Sabrina flipped open her phone, and dialed the number for the Blue Plate Special. "You want anything?" Sabrina asked Puck. "Farrah does home-delivery now. She sneaks it through the window."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, umm, I'll have a burger and some fries." He thought for a minute. "Oh! And some blueberry cobbler."

Sabrina was confused. "I thought you said you were allergic to blueberries?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Grimm, I say a lot of things. That doesn't necessarily mean that they're true."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and pressed talk. Moments later, she was ordering, and just minutes after that, Farrah was sneaking through Puck's door.

"Sabrina, next time, at least tell me you're gonna be in here before I have to go searching for you!" Farrah said as she walked in with a bag of greasy, carb-filled food. _Oh well,_ she thought. _I'll eat a salad tomorrow. Maybe. _She handed the bag to Puck and turned to Sabrina. Sabrina dug in her pockets for money, then handed a crisp twenty-dollar bill to Farrah. "Thanks hun!" she said, as she slipped out the door and shrunk down to the size of a fly, so she could fit through Sabrina's window.

"So, you do this a lot?" Puck asked Sabrina. He got out his burger and fries, and stuffed the burger into his mouth.

"Daily," Sabrina replied. She started eating some of her greasy, ever-so fattening fries. She stared at Puck in disgust. "You eat like a pig."

"Whazzatzupostuma?" Puck swallowed. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." Sabrina quickly finished as quickly as she possibly could, leaving Puck more than half of her burger, and left to go to her room.

"Where're you going, ugly?" Puck asked, following her. He then stuffed the rest of Sabrina's burger into his mouth.

"To finish Mr. Brown's paper on the French Revolution," Sabrina answered. Puck's eyes widened. Sabrina groaned. "You forgot, didn't you?" Puck nodded. Sabrina quickly ran out the door, but looked behind her shoulder before it was completely closed. "Good luck! It's due tomorrow." Then she slammed the door.

Sabrina heard Puck groan, and grinned with satisfaction. Puck may be the most annoying thing on the planet, but she absolutely loved getting revenge on him.

She quickly got to her room and closed the door, then went to her desk and started rereading her report for the third time, looking for mistakes. She had to bring up her history grade; otherwise it would be the end of her freedom for the rest of her junior year, even though there was only a month or so left. She still had student elections, prom, volleyball tryouts, not to mention her Everafter classes and training she got from some of the more experienced Everafters. She _needed_ all of that, not to mention a couple more things.

At about midnight, Sabrina decided that her report would have to be good enough, and she went to bed.

. . .

It was last period, and Sabrina's friends were starting to get on her nerves. All they were talking about was the junior prom, and how excited they were for it. Sabrina didn't even want to go, but of course, her friends insisted. They kept suggesting dates, and then they would talk about their own dates, then their dresses and hair and makeup and shoes. To be honest, Sabrina thought prom was just something that stores made up so people would go out and spend thousands of dollars on limos, dresses/tuxedoes, and plenty of other things she thought was pointless.

Sabrina looked from her group of friends up at the clock, wondering when this torture would be over. At that very moment, almost like magic, the bell rang. Sabrina bolted up from her seat and got her stuff together.

"Why are you so excited to leave us, Sabrina?" Sabrina's best friend, Amanda asked. "Going to meet Robin again?" Amanda giggled, along with the rest of her followers.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Amanda was human, therefore, she didn't know about Everafters. And she definitely didn't know that Robin, aka, Puck, was the Grimm girls' bodyguard.

"Robin just gives me a ride home," Sabrina replied as she headed for the door that lead into the hallway. Amanda and her friends followed her.

Amanda squeezed through the crowded hallway and finally found Sabrina, who was silently hoping she wouldn't be found. "That's not what I heard!" Amanda squealed. "Someone told me that a couple of days ago, Robin's car parked at your house and didn't leave for the next five hours!"

Sabrina was puzzled. Who had been following them home? There were never any cars that followed them home; Puck made sure of that. He had finally put his bomb-building skills to use and made a smoke-filled bomb every day, then dropping it out his window when they were almost all the way home so no one could see behind him. Amanda had to be making this up, right?

"Mandy, it really isn't that big of a deal." Sabrina was now outside, hoping that Amanda wouldn't follow her. But of course, her dream was crushed when she heard the soft pitter-patter of little designer sneakers behind her. "Robin was just helping me with my science project." Sure, that excuse could work for now.

"Whatever, Sabrina." Amanda rolled her eyes. She walked off to the gym, where she had cheerleading practice. To be honest, Sabrina was glad to be rid of Amanda and her little minions.

Sabrina walked quickly to Puck's usual parking space, not wanting to be asked to prom again by some obnoxious athlete. Thirty-three guys who were mainly football, basketball, or baseball players had already asked her. Sabrina didn't want to sound vain, but she thought she was pretty. Of course, she would never be as pretty as her mother, who was the envy of many girls when she was Sabrina's age.

As Sabrina got closer to the car, she heard a roar of laughter get louder and louder. When she finally got up there, she saw Puck leaning against the driver's side door of the car, surrounded by his many friends and admirers. Puck may not have been the captain of the football team or the class president, but he was incredibly popular, and was, according to Amanda and the rest of the cheerleading squad, the hottest guy in school. That made Sabrina want to throw up.

"Hey Grimm!" Puck called from the center of the crowd. The enormous group broke up, leaving a path for Sabrina to get to the car. "Ready to go?"

Sabrina nodded. She walked over to the passenger's seat, opened the door, and sat down. Puck said goodbye to his friends and sat down in the driver's seat. Once his friends were out of sight, he immediately took a pencil from Sabrina's hand and snapped it in half.

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the trampoline," Sabrina teased. Puck frowned even more, which made Sabrina laugh. "I'm kidding, sorry. What's the matter?"

Puck sighed as he almost swerved off the road. He must have been really ticked off because he never did that. "You remember that James guy, right?" Puck asked her. Sabrina nodded. How could she forget? He had hit on her every day for the past year, and it was starting to get rather annoying.

Puck sighed again, and honked at Rip van Winkle's taxi in front of them. Sabrina had been right; Puck was really ticked off. "He wanted to ask you to the Junior Prom."

Sabrina's eyes widened. James was definitely cute, and he was without a doubt sweet, but he was a player. Not the type of person Sabrina would go to something as special and memorable as the prom with. Why was Puck so worried?

"Why do you care who I go with?" Sabrina asked. She really was confused. Puck never cared; why start now?

Puck sighed yet again. "Grimm, as much as I hate to admit it, you're like a little sister who's three thousand, nine hundred ninety or so years younger than me. Like any good big brother, I'm a little protective of my sister. And the old lady would never let me live if something happened to you."

Puck was right for once. He was like a big brother to Sabrina, but he wasn't at the same time. They had a complicated relationship.

A couple seconds later, Sabrina decided to add something. "I'm probably not gonna go, anyway." Puck grunted something she couldn't understand, but ignored it.

The two drove along in silence for a little while, the sound of an annoying rapper the only thing Sabrina could hear. She looked out the window and thought about her life in Ferryport Landing. Sure she didn't exactly trust some of the Everafters, and maybe most of the inhabitants of the town wanted her dead, but she still loved it there. After five and a half years of living there, Sabrina still wasn't quite used to the town.

All of the sudden, the volume of the radio got louder, and the channel changed to some rapper that got on Sabrina's last nerve. "Puck!" she yelled over the music.

"What, ugly?" Puck yelled back. "I can't hear you over the music!"

Sabrina groaned loudly. "Puck, this is my car; turn the music down!" Sabrina hit Puck's shoulder much harder than necessary.

"But I'm driving, which means that I get to decide!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do TOO!" Puck accidently spit in Sabrina's face. That made Sabrina angrier than she already was.

Sabrina groaned. "Ugh, PUCK! You are such an idiot! You're going to get us both killed! You know how? That stupid music is going to get you distracted, and you're going to run into the river and we'll both drown, and it'll be all you're fault! At my funeral, I'm going to have Daphne say, 'This was all Puck's fault', because it is! And then, when-"

"Uhh, Grimm," Puck whispered. The car came to a stop.

"-and of course, we'll be dead. Again! And now you stopped because… umm… wait, why did you stop?"

Puck pointed to the scene in front of them, not even blinking. Sabrina could plainly see that his face was full of shock and fear. There were a bunch off fallen trees in the road that were covered in a weird black substance that smelled like sour milk and mustard (but that obviously wasn't it because of the color). This alone would've scared Sabrina if she hadn't seen what was on the trunk of the tree farthest to the left.

There was a scarlet red handprint.

_Crap,_ Sabrina thought. _This can't be good._


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Sabrina, can you tell me if it was a left handprint or right handprint?" Granny Relda asked. All this questioning was pointless well, at least in Sabrina's mind it was. She thought that she and her family needed to be out at the scene of the crime, finding clues, and solving the mystery, not inside, trying to remember what happened.

"Granny, does this really matter which hand they used?" Sabrina retorted. "All that really matters is that there was a scarlet handprint at he scene of the 'accident', and now we need to solve the mystery!"

Granny stood up out of her seat at the kitchen table. "Sabrina Grimm! This matters as much as solving the mystery! First, we need to get our facts straight, and _then_ we go look for clues! I thought you would know that after six years. Now, answer my question!"

"Left," Puck mumbled. He had his hand propped up on the tale, his chin resting on it, his face looking bored. He was being unusually cooperative today. Then again, no body wanted to get into a fight between Sabrina and her grandmother.

"Thank you, Puck," Granny Relda sighed. She looked down at her book, completely focused on her research.

"I don't get it," Daphne whispered to Uncle Jake, even though the rest of the room hear everything she said. "The one day I decide to ride home with Annie, and something more exciting than Sabrina and Puck fighting happens!" Uncle Jake tried to comfort her, but he was too stressed out to help.

After a couple of minutes, Granny Relda came to a realization. "Oh no!" she cried, but then she started mumbling to herself, and no one understood a word she was saying. They all looked at her, waiting for an explanation, and they got one a few seconds later. "It looks like we may have an uprising on our hands."

Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. Mr. Canis and Red ran into the kitchen, still holding their _Go Fish! _cards. They all sat in silence and shock until Mr. Canis decided to be brave and question Relda.

"What?" he exclaimed. "That is impossible! We defeated the Scarlet Hand years ago!" Mr. Canis was right. The Scarlet Hand had been defeated four years ago by Daphne, who had given Elvis sausage and caused the group to retreat and surrender to the Grimm's "horrible weapon".

"But nobody said they wouldn't come back," whispered Uncle Jake. Just then, Basil Grimm ran up to his uncle and tugged on his pant leg.

"Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake!" the little boy yelled. Basil was Sabrina and Daphne's little brother that Puck had found after the Scarlet Hand had been destroyed. Still grieving Brian Rose's death, Uncle Jake had taken Basil in to his new two-bedroom house, and promised to raise him as his own son. Now, Basil was six and still lived with his uncle. It was really a sweet story that made Sabrina tear up every time she heard it. And not a lot of things made Sabrina Grimm tear up.

"What is it, kiddo?" Uncle Jake asked is nephew. He picked Basil up and fixed his hair.

Basil took a deep breath, the started to talk extremely fast "There's a piggy man at the door but I didn't let him in because you won't let me into the house when I'm all muddy and since he's a piggy man he has to be muddy so I didn't let him in." Basil flashed a quick smile at Uncle Jake, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"Good job buddy!" Uncle Jake praised, and then he put Basil down and went to the door. Sabrina followed him, wanting to see who exactly this "piggy man" Basil was talking about was.

Uncle Jake opened the front door, and into the house came the newly re-instated Sheriff Hamstead. "Jacob," he said coolly. "I just got your mother's call. Is everything alright?"Uncle Jake sighed, not wanting to explain what had just happened, so Sabrina decided to. "Granny's convinced that the Scarlet Hand is back."

Sheriff Hamstead's mouth dropped, and Sabrina could see a pink little snout forming on his face. His eyes stood still, and he looked like he wasn't breathing. That is, until Basil started poking the fat man's side.

"A-are you sure?" The sheriff asked. He looked shock as Granny Relda (who had randomly appeared) nodded, but soon got over it. Sabrina could see the man's fat stomach moving up and down as he laughed, which disgusted her immensely. "I'm sure it was just a joke one of the younger Everafters played; nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Puck yelled. He, like Granny, had appeared out of nowhere, and was towering over the first of the three little pigs by at least a foot. "Nothing to worry about? I'm Puck, the Trickster _King,_ therefore, I would've known if this were a prank or not. Besides, no one uses trees that look like they just came back from an oil spill anymore. It's uncommon and revolting, even _I _think so. Trust me, if this was a prank, I would've pulled it. Not like I'm cruel like that or anything, I've just pulled every prank ever invented. I didn't pull this, nor have I ever pulled a prank like this, so the only other option is that it's real. And from the evidence I just gave, I'd go with option two."

For once, Sabrina agreed with Puck. He did have a good point for the first time in his life. He would've known if it was a prank. In fact, he would've already pulled this prank on Sabrina if it were a prank. This was serious.

"Granny, we need to go look at the site. There could be a huge clue there that we're completely missing!" Daphne squealed. She was really getting into this mystery. Granny sighed and got the keys to her rusty-old deathtrap of a car. Daphne put Elvis on his leash.

"We're not gonna let anyone hurt our family, are we Elvis?" Daphne crooned. "Otherwise we'll force them to give you sausage."

The family crammed inside the tiny black car. Sabrina sat in the front between Uncle Jake and Puck (who was driving) and Basil, who was sitting in his uncle's lap. Somehow Daphne, Red, Mr. Canis, and Elvis managed to fit on the back row. Sabrina would have much rather taken her car, but Granny Relda had a thing about riding together when going to solve mysteries. Sheriff Hamstead followed the large family in his tiny and ancient police cruiser.

* * *

When they got to the crime scene fifteen minutes later, well, there was no crime scene. The trees were put back together, the black liquid was gone, and there were no scarlet handprints in sight.

"I don't get it!" Sabrina exclaimed. "It was all right here!"

Hamstead looked around. "Well, that settles that." He sighed and wrote something down in the little notebook that had been crammed into his front pocket, ripped out a couple sheets of yellow, and handed them to Sabrina and Puck. "Now, I'm going to let you two off with a warning, but the next time I catch you kids lying to an authority figure—"

"What!" Puck exclaimed, throwing his ands in the air, his eyes changing to a malicious red colour. "We didn't lie! What we told you and the old lady was true! The trees were here… and the trees with the weird oily stuff were here… and the tree with the handprint, that was over there!" He flew from place to place, showing everybody where everything was.

"Mr. Goodfellow, calm dow—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT UNLESS YOU WANNA BLACK EYE!"

"Puck, just take a deep breath and calm down," Hamstead said as he inched closer to Puck, wincing every step as if he was walking on nails. "Just because you got caught in your little lie doesn't mean that you can try to convince everyone it's true. Calling the police and getting everyone in a tizzy is a serious offense, young man, and—"

"We didn't call you for no reason, sir," Sabrina said, stepping forward to save Puck from going to jail for the next forty-eight hours. It surprised everyone that she hadn't blown her top yet; normally anyone standing within twenty feet of her would be scarred for life after they saw her angry. "We—I mean, Puck and I, really did see all of this. I couldn't make something like this up. I don't have that kind of imagination."

"Sabrina, I wish I could believe you, but you have no evidence." Hamstead wrote something down in his squished notebook again, but didn't rip it out this time. "Now, if you two—"

"IF YOU CALL US A BUNCH OF LIARS AGAIN, THERE ARE ONLY GOING TO BE TWO LITTLE PIGS FROM NOW ON!" Puck screamed. Sabrina quickly saw Puck's plan of action and held him back. She was pretty strong for a sixteen-year-old mortal girl.

"Puck!" Granny Relda scolded. "You need to respect your elders!"

Puck snorted then went back into angry mode. "Lady, I'm over four-thousand years old. I have no elders to respect."

Sabrina laughed, but when Puck tried to take advantage of the moment and get away, she grabbed his arms tighter than she had before, almost cutting off his circulation. "Calm down," she whispered to him. "We can go look for clues if you do." Puck calmed down immediately.

"C'mon, Daphne," Sabrina ordered. "We're going to go look for clues about how all of this disappeared. For _evidence._" Sabrina and Puck headed into the forest, not even bothering to wait for Daphne to follow. When Sabrina didn't hear any footsteps behind her, she turned around to see what was taking Daphne so long. All she saw was her little sister standing with the rest of her family, hands on her hips, Elvis's leash around her wrist.

"Nuh-uh," the girl objected. "I am _not_ going into a dark and creepy forests where there are no witnesses with you two. You're going to start arguing, then one of you, most likely Sabrina—hey, don't give me that look! - is going to explode, and I refuse to almost get killed because of you two. Again." The tall girl crossed her arms. She had definitely gained an attitude over the years as she had gotten taller, and the fact that she was taller than her older sister didn't help her at all. Daphne still knew how to share, though. "You can take Elvis if you want."

Sabrina took the leash from her little sister. "Thanks for the help, Daph," Sabrina sighed sarcastically (which was only something that she was able to accomplish). "C'mon, Puck. Don't want to get a fine for breathing."

Puck took the leash from Sabrina and took the lead. The rest of the forest, looking all around themselves, making sure they hadn't missed anything that could be potentially helpful. After five minutes, Sabrina got bored. She didn't have a very big attention span.

"Find anything useful yet?" she called to Puck, who was up in a tree. Sabrina was counting on Puck so she didn't have to be known as a liar for the rest of her life. Her life was getting more pathetic by the second.

"Nope," Puck replied sorrowfully. He jumped down from a tree and kicked a branch. Elvis barked and tried to run off when he hurt the _thud!_ but Puck held onto his leash tightly. "You?"

"Nothing." Sabrina sighed, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. This unusual humidity was getting on her nerves. Humidity always got on her nerves, and this wasn't the best time for Sabrina to get angry because of the weather.

All of a sudden, Elvis started barking like mad. And it wasn't the regular "someone's-crossing-the-street-in-front-of-my-house-and-I-think-they're-going-to-kill-me" kind of bark. This was something about three levels up from that. Something that Sabrina had never heard before. Something that was scaring the heck out of her.

"Shut _up_, mutt!" Puck yelled. When Elvis wouldn't stop, Puck got even madder, and his face got red. Sabrina groaned.

"Elvis, please, would you just calm down," Sabrina crooned. She scratched the top of his head, and Elvis wagged his tail, his barking finally stopping. Sabrina stood up and crossed her arms. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"I know why he's being stubborn and mean to my eardrums," Puck said smartly. "The old lady stopped giving him that special dog food she used to make him specially. Now's he's on, like, a diet or something. Whatever that is."

The two decided (after much arguing) that they would go look for clues the next Saturday, and that it was time to go home. Puck's stomach was growling uncontrollably, and Sabrina was sure that the rest of the world could hear it too. Sabrina whistled for the magic carpet that was always in the back of her car, and it flew to the trio in no time at all. Sabrina and Puck sat in the front together, squished together due to the fact that Elvis decided it was his bedtime, and that the back of the carpet was his bed.

"You ready?" Puck asked Sabrina. She nodded, and got a good hold on the carpet.

"Carpet, up!" Sabrina ordered. She looked over at Puck who was grinning like mad. Sabrina grinned back, and with a flick of her wrists, they were headed for the house.

Puck and Sabrina were walking back from the landing area that was close to the house, the carpet rolled up in Sabrina's arms, Puck holding Elvis's leash in his hand. They were smiling, and hadn't fought the whole way home, which was a miracle. Sabrina was happy; she never thought that she could ever go that long without insulting Puck's face, or him insulting hers. This was something Sabrina never thought she would accomplish. Daphne would be proud.

"—And when you almost hit that tree, but then swerved around that other tree, that was AWESOME!" Puck said excitedly. Sabrina smiled, and blushed a little. That was the nicest thing Puck had ever said to her.

"Thanks," Sabrina whispered back shyly, and she suddenly found the ground very, very interesting.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes. Sabrina looked at the trees to her left (never, and I mean _never,_ to the right, which just happened to be where Puck was), studying their every detail.

"Could you teach me?" Puck asked after a while. He had his hands in his jean pockets, and was looking at the gravel road leading to the house.

"What?" Sabrina said, shocked. Puck would never let someone know that he couldn't do something that they could. Unless it was boring, was work, or involved physical activity. That's why Sabrina always got stuck doing the dishes.

"You know," he explained. "How to fly that magic carpet of yours. It would be _awesome_ to know how to fly without using my wings, which is a lot less work." Of course, he wanted less work. Only Puck would think that flying a carpet involved less work than flying with wings, which were controlled by your mind. "I'll teach you anything if you teach me how to do that."

Sabrina stopped walking and raised her eyebrows. "Anything?"

Puck sighed. "Yes, ugly, anything. Just don't make me repeat it again."

It took a minute for Sabrina to think of something that she couldn't do, but she finally decided on one thing she could never succeed at. She took a deep breath. "Teach me how to use a bow and arrow."

Puck laughed. "You mean archery? You can't be serious!" He looked at Sabrina, who was glaring at him with eyes that looked like daggers. He laughed again, but this time, much harder. "You _are_ serious! Oh, this is great! Wait till the guys at school here that the Sabrina Grimm can't figure out how to balance a silly little arrow on a bow!"

"Shut it, moron," Sabrina hid him on the shoulder, and tried to hide a smile. It was rather funny; she, the most athletic girl in school, couldn't use a bow and arrow. She decided not to tell Puck about the time that she tried to use a bow and arrow and accidently hit the pegasus that Daphne was riding, causing her to fall off, break her arm and sprain her ankle. Daphne had told Puck that she had had a little too much fun climbing a beanstalk, and fell off. "So what if I can wield a sword better than any of the grown men or Everafters in this town. The fact that I have a black belt in karate and taekwondo doesn't mean anything unless you have an easy target, like the quarterback of the football team. I can't use the simplest type of defense there is for magical people. The little arrow won't ever stay balanced on the bow thing, and I'm always off aim if I can get it past three feet. I'm a failure when it comes to balance." She stuck out her hand. "So is it a deal or not?"

Puck thought about it, and then sighed as if the thought of helping someone was painful. "Yeah, sure, ugly." He spit onto his hand and reached for Sabrina's, but she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Okay, it's a deal, but I'm not going to shake your hand until you wash it again with soap and water." Sabrina felt a chill go up her spine at the thought of Puck's DNA all over her hand. "That's just gross."

"Germaphobe," Puck muttered under his breath. Sabrina heard him and punched him in the shoulder much harder than necessary.

"Hey freakboy," Sabrina said after a couple of seconds. "Race you to the house!" She got the best grip on the rug that she could and sprinted towards the house.

"Oh, you're on!" Puck called after her. He popped his wings out of his back and quickly told Elvis that if they got back to the house before Sabrina, he could have all the sausage he wanted. Elvis's mouth started watering uncontrollably, which was really gross. Puck raced after the blonde, having trouble keeping up with her pace, even though he was flying at a high speed. Ever since Sabrina had joined the cross-country team (which she quit when she found out that all you do is run in circles), she was insanely fast, which had messed up too many of Puck's pranks.

Unfortunately for Elvis (and fortunately for his owners), Sabrina beat Puck to the front of the house by sixteen milliseconds. Sabrina put the rug in the trunk of her car, and then ran with Puck up the long driveway, Elvis leading the way. When they got to the front door, Sabrina saw the whole family waiting outside.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked. Have you been waiting for us all this time or something?"

"That's the kind of service I got when I lived in the kingdom of Faire." Puck said proudly. He puffed up his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "I always had people just waiting for me to arrive."

Sabrina snorted. "Yeah, they were waiting for you to arrive so they could yell at you for whatever you broke." Daphne and Red giggled from behind Granny Relda, and Uncle Jake even let out a chuckle. Puck's face went from a shade of light pink to scarlet red within seconds, and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Why ugly, when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish that—"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Granny Relda. The whole family fell silent. Basil looked at his feet, mumbling something that sounded like "sorry".

"Not you, _libeling_," Granny said, try to comfort the little boy who looked as if he would burst into tears at any moment. Uncle Jake picked Basil up and patted his back gently, reassuring him that everything was okay. Granny Relda sighed and turned to Puck and Sabrina. "You two need to start setting a better example for those that are younger than you."

"Really," Daphne scolded, her voice heavily coated with sarcasm. "I expected much better from both of you." When Granny looked back at Puck and Sabrina, Daphne smirked from behind her, which caused both Sabrina and Puck to scowl at the girl.

"Now, back to why we are all here." Granny straightened her sunflower hat as Elvis broke from Puck's grip on his leash, running to Daphne and Red, who immediately covered the dog in kisses. Granny chuckled at the sight. "No, we aren't waiting for you two to arrive. Actually, I'm sure all of us would rather be inside drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate with oysters. But, unfortunately, that is not the case. Somehow, don't ask me how, I have no idea, we are locked out of the house."

Sabrina laughed, and the family stared at her like she was insane. Sabrina stopped laughing. "Yeah right. We never get locked out of anything. Now what's the real problem?" Everyone still stared at her, even Puck. Maybe they were serious. Sabrina frowned. "You've got to be kidding me."

She sighed, taking two bobby pins out of her hair and handing one to Puck. "Okay, freakboy. You take the top locks, I'll take the bottom."

Puck gave her a soldier salute. "Yes ma'am, Captain Ugly." His wings popped out of his back, and he soared to the top of the door so that he could get a better look at the locks. Sabrina dashed to the bottom of the door, and started undoing the locks faster than anyone ever thought she could. They were both clearly try pick the locks faster than the other one, and both of them were moving so fast, the rest of the family couldn't tell if they were actually unlocking the locks or not.

"It's not going to work," Uncle Jake muttered. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, as if what Sabrina and Puck were doing was wasting his valuable time. Like the man had any valuable time.

Sabrina shook her head at her uncle's doubt. She was the Queen of Sneaks, and even when she was eleven, she had escaped with her then seven-year-old sister from madmen and serial killers. A couple of locks would be a piece of cake.

Puck and Sabrina finished picking the locks simultaneously and both screamed the last lock ("We're home!") at the same time. Sabrina took her bobby pin back from Puck, stuck it in her hair, and reached for the doorknob. She heard Red take a deep breath in fear. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Sabrina looked at her family in triumph.

"_Never_ doubt the Queen of Sneaks," she said proudly. No one's expression changed to pure joy and praise for Sabrina. They stood there and looked as if nothing had changed. Sabrina was confused. Why weren't they proud of her?

"Umm, Sabrina," Red stammered. She pointed to the door, and Sabrina turned around to look at it. Instead of an open door leading to the vast entry hall of the Grimm house, there was the white, windowless front door adorned with a wreath of fake flowers and about a dozen locks, which seemed to be redone, as if Sabrina and Puck hadn't done anything to them. This was so un-punk rock.

"Why is there a door where there should be a rug that says, 'Home Sweet Home'?" she asked. Uncertain of what the answer she would receive would be. "What's going on with the house? Is the door broken?"

Granny Relda sighed, and tried to start explaining, but Mr. Canis got to it before she could start. "We think that there is someone in the house that has locked us out with something magic. We don't know how he… she… _it_ got in. We thought that one of you children locked up the house before we left."

"It was Puck's turn to lock up." Red stated plainly. She fixed her new red sweatshirt (she had outgrown her cloak a while ago) and didn't look up, obviously scared of meeting Puck's glare, which was somewhat horrifying. Now the poor girl was almost whispering. "I saw him hand the keys to Granny Relda. At least, I think I did. I was thinking about maybe making chocolate-chip cookies when we got home the whole trip. Chocolate-chip cookies tend to diffuse the tension in this family."

Everyone looked at Puck with daggers in their eyes. Puck held up his hands in defense. "I swear, I locked every single one of those locks," he insisted. "I even double checked, and that's going above and beyond for me."

"That's true," commented Daphne. "I saw him double check. And he doesn't do anything that requires effort unless it comes with a reward or covering Sabrina with something gooey and disgusting."

"Puck, are you sure you did every single lock?" Granny Relda raised an eyebrow, and started messing with the strap on her purse. Puck nodded eagerly. "Did you tell the house that we were leaving?"

Puck's face went pale (an obvious sign that he had forgotten) as Sabrina's got red with rage. She had just thought of something that sent steam out her ears. "Puck!" she yelled. "You're dead! You locked my parents, who are stuck in some enchanted sleep for who knows how long and have no way of defending themselves, in our house with some homicidal maniac!"

Puck started to mumbled and stared down at his feet. He hadn't seen Sabrina this mad since the Everafter War. He twiddled his thumbs as he whispered. "We don't know that whoever's in there with your parents is a homicidal maniac."

"But we don't know that it isn't! Puck, I swear, if the Scarlet Hand gets my parents again, I'm going to rip you limb from limb, burn the pieces, and give them to Elvis to eat! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you hadn't been so stubborn and self-centered and oblivious!"

Sabrina raced toward Puck and started to punch him from every direction, but somehow, he managed to either block or duck out of the way of all her hits and kicks. Uncle Jake set Basil down and ran over to Sabrina, trying to hold her back.

"Uncle Jake, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sabrina panted as she struggled against her uncle's grip on her arm. She tried to kick him in the shins, but he dodged her feet every time.

"Sabrina, stop!" Uncle Jake ordered. When the girl didn't stop kicking, he went for plan B. "Daphne, get your sister a little calmer. She's gonna take out one of my knees."

Daphne snorted, and put a hand on her hip. "No way. After living with her for fourteen years, I know not to get involved in her anger issues."

Uncle Jake finally let go of Sabrina when she stepped on one of his toes (and he heard a crack, but he wasn't about to cry out in pain, being the macho-man he was). Sabrina ran after Puck and started throwing punches again, while everyone else yawned. This was normal in the Grimm household, and they weren't about to stop it. Mr. Canis had received a black eye and two broken ribs after interrupting Sabrina and Puck's last fight, and no one wanted to go to the emergency room again. After about five minutes of running, Puck remembered that he had the ability to fly and darted out of Sabrina's reach. A few minutes after _that_, Sabrina gave up, mainly because she was tired of jumping up and down, and Puck came out of his hiding place on the roof. Granny gave them both looks that could kill, and the two mumbled apologies to each other.

"Now," Granny Relda said after a rather awkward silence. "We need to figure out how to get back into that house. We'll all go up to Fort Charming tonight so we will have somewhere to sleep, and then—"

"Whoa, mom," protested Uncle Jake. "The kids need to stay in town and go to school. Otherwise, people will start to get suspicious. And we don't need any more suspicions about us. You should hear what the Everafters say down at the coffee shop."

"That is true Jacob, but they have no place to stay." Granny crossed her arms in front of her as Daphne pouted. Daphne actually _liked_ school, which was a thought that haunted Sabrina. Daphne was going to finish the eighth grade in exactly a month and a half, and had the best teachers and friends she could have ever gotten. But Sabrina didn't have that kind of luck. Instead she had teachers that either assigned too much homework or got killed by giant spiders. All in all, Sabrina hated school with a passion so fiery it could burn down the Empire State Building.

"They can stay with me and Basil," offered Uncle Jake. Daphne and Red squealed with happiness while Sabrina and Puck groaned. "Sabrina, Daphne, and Red will share my room. I bought a pullout couch for there a couple weeks ago, and Puck can help bring it in from the garage. Puck can sleep on the blow up mattress in Basil's room, and I'll sleep on the couch. Simple stuff, mom."

Granny sighed. "I don't know, Jacob. It's a good idea, but are you willing to put up with _them_-" she nodded her head towards Puck and Sabrina "—for a while?"

Uncle Jake chuckled. "Mom, I've fought dragons, conned the smartest gnomes out of their most valuable treasures, and rescued grown knights for creatures more terrifying than you could ever imagine. I think I can handle a couple of kids."

Red and Daphne both rolled their eyes, while Granny sighed again. "Alright Jacob. They can stay with you. But, you've been warned. When you're condo is a war zone, don't come to me to create Switzerland." Uncle Jake did a small, awkward victory dance. Sabrina couldn't understand why he was so happy; he had to be responsible for four extra teenagers for, well, she didn't know how long.

Granny Relda went in to planning (or as it was known to the rest of the family, war-strategy) mode. This was going to get scary, and fast. "Mr. Canis and I will go up to Fort Charming tomorrow, just to see what we can find out. Jacob, you are going to have to come immediately after the children leave for school. Red and Daphne, you will pick up Basil right after school and go straight home with no detours unless Mr. Canis, Jacob, or I call and tell you otherwise. Sabrina and Puck, you will drive to Fort Charming immediately after school ends to help with research. Now-"

"Granny? Sabrina said. No one ever interrupted Granny Relda when she was in war-strategy mode. In fact, she was scared that the elderly woman might attack her for ruining her battle plan. She could see why Granny became a general in the future. After taking a deep breath, Sabrina started talking again. "I have volleyball tryouts tomorrow until five. Puck can always just fly up to the fort after school, and I'll just drive up afterwards."

Granny scowled, something Sabrina had never seen her do before. "Sabrina, Puck has to stay with you at all times from now on. You will either have to miss tryouts or have Puck stay there. Since Puck will not want to stay there, you'll just have to miss volleyball."

"Actually," interjected Puck. He stepped forward, which was weird, because he really didn't need to. "I would _love_ to go to volleyball tryouts. Just another chance to watch Sabrina almost kill herself, then me save her. Only this time, it will be in front of her friends, and I'll be loved by all. Not that I'm not already."

Granny rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from Daphne and Red. "Then it's settled. I'm not happy with the decision, but it's made. Now, after we go to Fort Charming…"

Granny Relda went off on another war-strategy rant, but Sabrina wasn't listening. She was thinking about her senior year that would be starting in September. With this volleyball tryout, she was sure to be the top of the class, at least socially. She was already top of her class in academics, and probably looks (although she didn't think it most of the time). She was vice president of the student council, head of the drama department, had her community service hours done until the end of college (thanks to being a detective), and was the star of the girls' basketball and soccer teams. If she made the volleyball team, and she obviously would, she would become the star athlete of the school, then get her scholarship to her dream college. Sabrina wanted to major in journalism, and then she would go work for some major news station. When she was younger, her mother had said that her college roommate had gone onto work for CNN…

"Okay kids, we gotta get going," Uncle Jake called, snapping Sabrina out of her trance. "Basil and I will take my car, and the rest of you will take Puck's… err, Sabrina's car." He walked over to Sabrina. "Sorry, he just drives it more. It's kinda like his. We'll meet you at the condo in twenty minutes."

Sabrina started taking things out of the back seat of her car so people could actually sit in it. She found her backpack, a hairbrush, her volleyball stuff, the magic carpet, and Daphne's magic bag. Sabrina felt the chill go up her spine and the tingling begin in her hand as she picked up her sister's backpack filled with magical items. Her magic addiction never helped her, especially since the rest of her family lived off magic. Uncle Jake had had a magic addiction too, but he had gotten over it a couple years ago after he took Basil in. Magic made Sabrina feel confident and powerful, but she knew that it was bad for her.

"Oh my gosh! Sabrina!" Daphne shrieked. She ran over to her sister, yanked the blue backpack away from her, and took her magic fairy wand out of the backpack's back pocket. Sabrina was freaking out now, and Puck had to hold her back from attacking Daphne and taking back the magic bag. Daphne pointed the wand at Sabrina and screamed, "Gimmie some… some… some calmness!"

Sabrina almost immediately got calm; all of her anger and rage flying away like a raven. A wave of magic, which almost felt like cold air, sent shivers down her spine. She blinked, and she felt normal again.

"Thanks, Daph," Sabrina sighed. Puck quickly let go of Sabrina's arms, letting her fend for herself.

"It was all my fault," Daphne sobbed. Daphne was known to be a crier, but not over things and easy and simple as this. Sabrina didn't get it. Daphne put her wand inside her secret hiding place (her boot) and threw her hands in the air. "If I hadn't left my bag in there yesterday, none of this would've happened. I'm such an idiot."

"Daph, it's okay." Sabrina brought her sister into a hug. It's already done. Don't worry about the past, okay?"

Daphne nodded. She helped Sabrina load everything into the trunk of the car before she sat down in her regular seat in the back. Red quickly got in the passenger's seat, not wanting to hear Sabrina and Puck fight all the way to Uncle Jake's house. Puck groaned and got in the back seat with Daphne, who was so hyper she looked as if she would burst.

Sabrina started up the car, and almost immediately, everyone (except for her, of course) started arguing. After about thirty seconds of this torture, Sabrina decided to pull a classic Granny Relda.

"QUIET!" She screamed. Sabrina sighed and started driving down the long dusty road that led to town, taking in the silence.

All the sudden, Puck started talking again. "Gimmie some _calmness?_" he asked. "Really Marshmallow?" He rolled his eyes and took something out of his pocket.

"Don't doubt my creativeness," Daphne snapped. "Besides, I was under pressure and couldn't think of anything else and—hey, why do you have my wallet?"

Sabrina saw Daphne lunge (well, as far as her seatbelt would let her lunge. Safety first, after all) at the object in Puck's hand, and sighed_. This is just fabulous,_ she thought sarcastically. _A minute on the road and they're already arguing. Let the torture begin._

_

* * *

_

****Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm.********

**Just a head's up: I made some mistakes in the last chapter: Sabrina's parents are still asleep, and Sabrina is a junior and Daphne's finishing eighth grade. Reviews make me sing (and update much, MUCH faster. You know, like three months faster.)!**

**In honor of one of my best friends' heart breaking, I just had to pick on Puck a lot during this part. Don't hate me Puck-lovers! **


End file.
